1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) package for a projection system, and more particularly, to an LED package for a projection system that provides a light source in an optical engine provided in the projection system.
2. Discussion of the Background
A variety of projection systems require optical engines as sources of light. Recent applications include an LED package used as a light source in a small projection system.
FIG. 1 depicts a conventional LED package utilized in a projection system.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional LED package for a projection system includes a package body 1, and an inner space 2 for mounting an LED chip (not shown) provided in the package body 1. Typically, an LED chip is mounted on the bottom of the inner space 2, and then, the inner space 2 is filled with a molding material to cover and protect the LED chip.
In this configuration, however, the package body 1 has an upper surface of quadrangular shape, with no structure for coupling with a socket (not shown) of an optical engine provided in the projection system. Thus, the structure of the conventional LED package 1 makes it difficult for the LED package 1 to be attached to the optical engine. Moreover, although the conventional LED package can be attached to a socket of an optical engine with difficulty, the connection achieved does not provide a close, snug fit between the LED package and the socket, permitting light generated by the LED package to leak through openings between the LED package 1 and the socket because of the poor connection between the LED package 1 and the socket.
Another drawback of the conventional LED package 1 is that since the entire inner space 2 is filled with a molding material, light is propagated through all of the molding material occupying space 2. Since the light is being emitted through this relatively large area, the efficiency of the optical engine is thereby reduced.